Nico di Angelo and the Wizards
by Moonstar Daughter of Hades
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and my summary sucks but oh well. Nico di Angelo was just minding his own business when he was transported into the wizarding world. Will he be able to destroy all of the horcruxes and keep his identity secret? During OotP. After TLO, The Lost Hero never happened. Eventually NicoxLuna (well, probably). Helpful flames will be used to make s'mores.
1. Chapter Une

**Disclaimer: I think this is some FanFiction policy or something, cuz I saw other authors do it, so… I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. ^.^**

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I am currently writing…er…typing this on a Christmas camping trip to a cabin (in the cabin, of course) while listening to 1D (Yes, I am a Directioner), so… please excuse any horribleness. ^^; 

"This is talking in English"

_"This is talking in Ancient Greek or said language"_

_'This is thinking'_

Nico di Angelo was walking along an abandoned street. Where was he, anyways? One moment, he was leaving camp to go to the underworld, and the next, he ended up here. What the Hades was going on here?

He counted the numbers of the houses as he walked past them. 9…10…11…13- wait. Where was twelve? Nico looked between the houses 11 and 13. Nope, not even part of a wall. He searched with the shadows, and, strangely enough, he felt a mass of shadows in a place that apparently didn't exist, in between houses eleven and thirteen. It was magic, he realized, and stepped closer to the spot. Suddenly, he felt a painful signal going through his body. A pain that could only mean one thing. A ripped piece of a soul. Nico bristled. Someone had tried to cheat death. How dare they! By doing so, they were defying his father, Thanatos, and everything that had to do with death, including himself. Hades had commanded him to destroy all of the ones that he finds.

_'Well, I can't ignore a sign'_ Nico thought, after all, such a wicked thing did not deserve to live.

Nico shadow traveled to the mass of shadows and found himself inside a building, the pain almost unbearable. He located the source to be inside a nearby cabinet. He tried to open the cabinet. However, it would not budge. Nico gave up on the physical attempts and tried to shadow travel the thing out. Success. It was a locket with a big S on it. He summoned his sword from the shadows and stabbed the locket, summoning a bit of hellfire.

The locket let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Nico clamped his hands over his ears. When it had stopped, the locket laid mangled and charred in his hands. He started to feel faint. No matter how advanced his powers had become, there was always a limit on how much he could use them. His eyesight blurring, Nico barely had time to notice a mass of people running into the room in which he was at before he was plunged into a sea of black.

A/N: Yay! One chapter fini-*looks at number of words*- darn it! Only 451 words? That's just pitiful. Oh well, R&R, whatever that means. Merry Christmas! Virtual Candy Canes to anybody who review in a week!

Random Statement: *I just had to put this in ^.^;* I LOVE MINI HAZZ!


	2. Chapter Due

Disclaimer/Author's Note: Hello! My second chapter is here. I typed 1/3 of this chapter with the first chapter in the cabin, still listening to music and still missing the internet (no, I did not have any internet in the cabin). I was actually planning to post this at 12:00, but my parents said we had to go to somebody's house for the night and the internet wouldn't let me go on and then I left my laptop there so yeah…So, to make up for the long wait, I decided to invite somebody very important for the disclaimer; Nico di Angelo!

**Nico: My so-called half-sister does not own me or the characters of... *looks closely at paper*…Harry Potter?**

**Me: Thank you Nico, I feel so loved.**

**Nico: …heh heh ^^;**

**Me: Oh well, on with the story!**

"This is talking in English"

_"This is talking in Ancient Greek or said language"_

_'This is thinking'  
_

**(A/N: This is an author's note)**_  
_

Albus Dumbledore was very confused. The Order of the Phoenix was during a meeting, when suddenly, a horrid shriek sounded from downstairs. The order rushed down just in time to see a young teenage boy passing out.

How the boy got in was a very curious matter. However, what was even more curious was the object that the boy was holding. The one that he had identified as Salazar Slytherin's locket.

"…veritaserum is necessary! I'm telling you!" Moody argued, on the subject of what to do with the boy.

"Now, Alastor, it's just a boy!" Molly argued back, "Who knows what kind of memories he might want to keep to himself?!"

"He could be using polyjuice potion! Besides, he has to have been a very powerful wizard to get through all of the defenses," Moody argued back.

"Well, I suggest that we take action soon, for I sense that our young visitor has awakened," the aging professor put in calmly, taking control of the argument.

"What do you think we should do Albus?" one of the senior order members asked.

"Well, I don't think there is any need for drastic measures yet. Why don't we just go and meet our visitor?" Albus said, causing all the order members to nod their heads in agreement; even Alastor grudgingly agreed.

When they met the boy, Albus was surprised by the boy's eyes. They were the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. However, he was mainly shocked at the depth of the boy's eyes. They were filled with loss, pain, grief…these were the type of eyes that had seen war. The old professor was suddenly curious. It was time to find out more about the young lad.

However, before he had any chance to ask any questions, the teen spoke up.

"Who are you and what are your names?" the boy asked, with an American accent and a hint of something so foreign that he could not pinpoint it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said.

The rest of the order introduced themselves, and Albus was yet again surprised. Surely even American wizards knew of the famous headmaster of Hogwarts. Maybe he was not a wizard? **(A/N: Warmer…)** However, He quickly brushed away that thought. **(A/N: Colder ...) **The boy was undoubtedly a wizard.** (A/N: He's hopeless!)** After all, how else would he have been able to get past the defenses? **(A/N: I give up now… I will stop commenting)**

"Can you tell me your name?" Albus asked politely.

The boy looked at him suspiciously and answered, "Nico di Angelo"

After he had replied, nobody noticed that one pair of eyes, belonging to Severus Snape, widened in recognition.

"Well, Mr. di Angelo, could you tell me where you are from?" The headmaster asked politely.

"I'm from America," Nico answered, still eyeing Albus.

"Would you care to explain how you got in here?" said professor asked.

"I was somehow transported here," Nico said, confused. "Um… where am I, anyways?" He asked.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that," Dumbledore replied.

"Can you at least give me the country?" The lad asked.

Albus smiled, and replied, "You are in London, England"

Nico's eyes widened. London, England!? Now, Nico was never any good at geography, but he was pretty sure England was quite a distance from California. No wonder he had felt so weak when he had arrived. He had accidentally shadow traveled all the way to England! Speaking of feeling weak, he had yet to recover from his drainage of energy by using his powers.

"Umm…well, Mr. Dumbledore, I should really be getting home now, so, if you could let me leave…"Nico said unsteadily.

"Nonsense, Albus! We need to find out more about the boy; he might be a spy pretending to be an innocent boy!" And with that, Alastor hobbled forward, veritaserum in hand.

Now, Nico was confused. Why was the man (who vaguely reminded him of a pirate) walking towards him with a vial in hand?

"Alastor! Stop!" yelled Severus Snape, and soon after, many other voices of protest joined in.

They were one step behind, however. The vial had already entered the boy's mouth. Nico, who had realized he was in danger, tried to spit the contents out, but too late, Moody had forced him to swallow the contents of the bottle.

Nico coughed. The strange liquid had left a horrid taste in his mouth and his insides were burning. He was slightly feverish, and Nico knew it was his godly blood expelling the liquid. Unfortunately, his body was still weak and it would take longer to dispose of the fluid than it normally would.

"W-What was that?" Nico asked between coughs.

"What is your name?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Nico di Angelo" was the instant reply.

Satisfied, Alastor asked again, "Where are you from?" the reply was the same as before; America. So the intruder wasn't lying!

"Are you a wizard?" Albus asked, curious on the answer, which would probably be a yes.

"No," Nico replied. Wait. _Wizards_? No way. However, it was not impossible.

Then finally, realization struck Nico. He had just been force-fed a truth potion! Indignant, Nico strained to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately for poor Nico, no such luck.

"Are you using polyjuice potion?" Alastor asked.

"ummm... what's polyjuice potion?" Nico said, confused.

"Where are your parents, Mr. di Angelo?" Dumbledore asked, wondering what a boy like him was doing alone.

Nico thought about the answer. "My mother is where the dead people go, and my father is probably there as well," he replied. After all, it was the truth.

Albus suddenly felt a pang of pity for the young boy, and was about to stop asking questions when Moody asked something possibly very personal.

"Who are you parents?" Alastor pried, and this time, Nico managed to control his mouth.

"Why should I tell you?" Nico asked coldly.

Many people gasped. Nobody could resist the truth serum until it wore off, after all. While the wizards were very confused, Severus Snape gave a small knowing smile, which vanished soon after, in case anyone saw.

"What are you?" the pirate impersonator asked finally, highly suspicious of the boy.

This time, it required much effort to keep his mouth shut. Fortunately, Nico managed it. Unfortunately, he passed out.

"That's enough now," Molly Weasley said, before they could do anything, "this boy needs rest. Put him in one of the guest beds,"

A/N: Finished! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. To say the truth, I wanted to post 3 chapters before New Year's Day, but oh well. Also, I NEED HELP. I think you got the hint that Snape is a demigod, but I don't know who his godly parent should be. I don't want it to be any of the 'Big Three' and I want it to be one of the Olympians (or Hecate) but _who_? Please save my life and review with your suggestion. PLEASE! Oh, right, and HAPPY NEW YEAR and Welcome To 2013!

Random Statement of the Day: YAY! FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY SAW THE BALL DROPPING! MY EFFORTS FOR STAYING UP WERE NOT WASTED FOR ONCE! *does happy dance* I mean, I stayed up a lot but this is the first time I actually noticed the ball :D

**To My Reviewers: ^^ Thank you so much! As I promised, a virtual candy cane to every reviewer. **

**Trivia101 (guest): You were my first reviewer, thank you so much… I was jumping up and down when I checked my e-mail.**

**Shadow-wolf-rises: The reason it looks so familiar is because I got a lot of inspiration from reading other fanfics. I assure you though; my story will be different from the other 'Nico goes to Grimmauld Place' fics. Thanks for the review!**

**MissSwissish: Oh my gods you helped me so much thank you! Unfortunately, if you don't count the disclaimer I only have a bit more than 1,075 words (I edited a bit). Oh well, I tried my best ^^; you are so nice and made me get off my lazy butt to type the rest of this story ^^ Once again, THANK YOU!**

**Guest: I promise I will update as soon as I can, but Winter break is ending so… yeah. Like I said before; I got my inspiration from other stories but because I refuse to copy and my dream said so, this ****_will_**** be different. Thank you for the review!**


	3. Chapter Trois

A/N: *Buon giorno! Guess what? I'm still alive! So, anyways, I wanted to write a chapter on Nico, but I have not yet received too many reviews on Snape's parent (check my profile for the poll!) so instead, this is a much shorter (okay , maybe it's a bit long) filler chapter on what was happening over in the Greek/American side for while you wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Jai n'ya pas PJO ou HP. End of story.**

Third Person P.O.V. (This is set while Nico is arriving at Grimmauld place)

Chiron paced around the Big House, agitated. He had gotten an iris message not long ago from Hades, who had asked about his son's whereabouts. Apparently, Nico was yet to arrive in the underworld, a good 5 hours later than the usual ti me he arrived and yet still no sign of him anywhere. He would inform Percy about his cousin when he arrived at camp fro m the short break to the beach.

Percy P.O.V.

"Percy! Percy!" I heard Grover call.

"What is it?" I asked. I had just arrived at the hill, and suddenly I was attacked by my best friend. Wow.

"Ch-Chiron- Chiron wants-" Grover stammered, panting.

"Whoa man, calm down. What does Chiron want?" I asked, trying to calm down the hyperventilating (A/N: Whoa! Percy know s a big word? Gasp!) satyr.

"Bla-ha-ha-ha," he bleated." I don't know, but Chiron needs you at the Big House . It's about Nico." And with that, he trotted up the hill.

When I got to the Big House, Chiron looked at me with a grim face.

"Percy," he started. "I am afraid that your cousin, Nico, has gone missing."

As soon the words left his mouth, a sense of dread washed over. Nico. Missing? That couldn't be possible. Nico would always be able to find his way around. That is, unless he was- I don't even want to think about that possibility.

"Chiron, is it possible that he was-"I stopped. If he really was kidnapped, I'd hate to see who did it. After all, the son of Hades was no force to scoff at. Even if he did look like some random weak little kid, he had 80-something years of power in him, not to mention he was actually quite a fast runner.

"Yes Percy, from what evidence we have gathered so far, it is very likely that he was kidnapped, possibly by a divine being," Chiron said, a grim expression on his face. "Do not worry though. He will probably be found soon, especially with your father and Hades looking together," he added, obviously trying to make me feel better, even if by a fraction.

"My father is looking for Nico as well? What about Zeus? Why isn't he looking?" My anger starting to bubble up. Wasn't he told as well?

"I am afraid that Hades has not told Zeus about young Nico, nor would Zeus offer to help, if given the case" he said.

"Yeah, Zeus wouldn't help anyone unless he gains something or is directly related to him, would he?" I growled.

"Now child, do not be too hard on Zeus. He has just suffered extreme humiliation from having to accept help from demigods," he said, and I started to protest he held up his hand to stop me. "Also, Hades utterly refuses to tell Zeus. He would only suffer, and Zeus would probably only make searching harder."

Darn it. Why did Chiron have to be so wise? I mean, practically _nobody_ could argue with him. And he _did_ have a point. If there was one god who would never help search for Nico, it was Zeus.

A while later… (Up to the point where Nico is now)

Third Person P.O.V., Percy's Thoughts

Percy waited in the cabin, awaiting news . Even by now, nobody except Percy, Annabeth , Grover, Chiron, and most of the gods minus Zeus knew about his absence. By now, Percy had stayed up for most of the night, and he couldn't help but slowly fall asleep, his eyes drooping.

Dreamscape: Percy stood before Hades' throne, where Hades was waiting for him. Said god looked agitated, and looked as if he wanted to start pacing.

"Did you summon me, Lord Hades?" Percy asked, dropping to one knee and bowing.

"Stand up, Perseus." Hades said, and Percy stood. "Recently, Hecate has contact e d me about my son, Nico's, whereabouts . Apparently, he is needed for some…problems…in her "pet world" known to most as the Wizarding World. Also, it is said by Hecate that he is not to be bothered in his little…quest. There will be demigods on that side to help, so I ask you not to interfere."

"But Lord Hades, Nico is my-"Percy started to say, but was cut off by Hades.

"Yes, I understand that he is your cousin, and a very close friend. I as well share your worries. However, unless the person has magic in their blood, nobody can interfere. These are laws set by Hecate herself, and she only allows so many exceptions. Not even most of the gods. I assure you, she has promised his utmost safety. He will return to your camp completely unharmed." He said, sounding more as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Percy.

Although he'd never admit it, Hades actually _did_ have a soft spot. His children. He had very few children, as he did not have much natural life in him. Most of his children were born dead, so he did pay rather more attention to his children than the other gods. Percy remembered Nico telling him once, grinning, mind you, that Hades had said he was proud of Nico. Not only that, but Percy could see the regret and worry in the god's eyes whenever he told Nico off about something or when Nico was in trouble. Now that he was in a position where he could not physically help Nico, Hades was very upset.

"Yes, Lord Hades." Percy responded. "What should I tell the others?"

Hades thought on that one. "Tell them that Nico has gone on a quest, and that he might take a while in getting back."

With that, Percy woke up.

AN: Okay, I was gonna stop this here, but it was my birthday on the 27th, so I decided to be nice.

"Chiron! Chiron!" Percy yelled as he dashed across the camp, still in his PJs.

"Hush child, you'll wake the others." Chiron said, once Percy was inside the Big House. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…well, you see… IhadadreamfromHadesjustnowandhesaidNicowassafeandh ewenttothewizardingworldandheisgonnacomebacksoonwh enhecompleteshisquest." Percy rolled out in one breath.

"I see…" Chiron said. "Well, this is certainly good news, we shall inform the others tomorrow morning."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Chiron!" he said, zipping off to his cabin faster than when he came.

Meanwhile… (Okay, this is really random and has no significance whatsoever, just a heads up)

Third Person P.O.V., Drew's Thoughts

Drew stood up in front of the mirror, re -doing her make-up. Why was she doing make-up at this time of night? Well, she had a rule: Always look perfect. After all, she _was_ the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. She had to set an example for the poor, poor, ugly newbies, so that they could be pretty, like her! Then, as she was applying another perfect smidgen of mascara, she heard running outside.

When she went over to the windows to look, she saw Percy, the gorgeous Son of Poseidon, zooming back to his cabin from the Big House. What was he doing now? Drew sighed. No matter how much they wished , the other campers could never be as pretty as her. Why did they just not get that? She huffed as she went back to her mirror, spritzing herself with perfume.

A/N: … ***et fini! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. But! I am alive , so therefore the story must go on! XD Ya…so anyways, the 27th was my birthday, so I tried to update that day but I got caught up on all of the plans for even more stuff, so ya…So then I started typing on the 28th, but I ended up posting a few minutes past midnight…whoops! ^^; So, anyways, for people who don't speak French or Italian, the translations:

*-Hello! (Italiano)

**-I do not have PJO or HP(Francais)

***-and finish!/ and the end! (really, depend on the translation)(Francais)

'Kay! Now, onto the review answers! Also , thanks to anyone who reviewed. You people are awesome!

Annabeth Primrose Granger- Yes, yes I did. It was awesome.

Nina T2000-Um…I finished with the candy canes, but you can have this…*hands over virtual piece of birthday cake*

Thanks to: All the guests, Nina T2000, SwimmerGurl- HuntressOfArtemis, theGirlNightwing, tori echols(guest), HolleyS, MusicAddict135, E J ect, Alex(guest), Nika Nicolette, VideoGamingFreak1213(thanks sis!), mailaine, kim(guest), nekoanimegirl13

If I missed you, please let me know in a review!

EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE!: CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL! HURRY! I won't update until I get at least 25 votes! Don't believe that? Try me. I won't. SO VOTE! Please?

Now come on! Press that little button that says "Review"! You know you want to! Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!

A/N on 4-1-2013: If you checked this update thinking it was a new chapter, APRIL FOOL'S! XD Bet you didn't see that coming! (Really, the only reason was to fix a few errors, but then I realized it was April Fool's Day...so...erm...****Au revoir! (****It means "Good Bye" in French, if you were wondering)


End file.
